When Worlds Collide
by Jaydove
Summary: A boy was found in the woods on Halloween night by the head of Slytherin. Raised by the founders he was trained to face his destiny, but what other surprises does fate have in store for him and his love? AU


For this chapter we will discuss the founders of Hogwarts and why they leave Hogwarts.

I would like to take this opportunity to thank my Beta Reader The Sterling Dragon for taking the time to look over my story and for getting under my skin to finally post it. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Godric sat under the whomping willow yearling going over his new lecture on tactical combat skills for the seventh years when he spotted Sal deep in thought. Thinking it would be fun to test his new training skills he snuck up on Sal ready to pounce. The Slytherin's head of house turned around, "I'm not in the mood right now Godric."

"What has the great Salazare Slytherin in such deep thought? Has one of your precious pets gone missing?" Godric laughed. Sal acted as though he didn't hear a word Godric spoke. The latter of the two called for Helga and Rowana to join him.

"It seems our friend is deep in thought and isn't even paying attention to me."

"Well", said Helga, raising one of her eyebrows in amusement, "that is saying something, now isn't it?" The ladies both laughed at Godric.

Rowana looked over at Salazare, took a depth breath, and walked over to see why he was in such a mood. "Sal, what seems to be bothering you these past couple of weeks?" She paused for a moment, "And don't say nothing."

Sal looked like a lost puppy as he regarded his friends with great apprehension.

"Sal, what's wrong?" Helga questioned, maternal concern shadowing her features.

After a beat Salazare responded carefully. "I have enjoyed all your company for these last centuries and the creation of this school was one of the most wondrous things in my life. However, I feel that it is time that I begin a new chapter in my life, so I will be turning over the education of Slytherin students to professor Dimitris Zahos."

Now all the founders of Hogwarts took grate pride in providing their houses with lessons that they deemed important in the wizarding society. Sal thought it was important to teach the dark arts for understanding and identification. Godric felt the desire to teach his house the art of combat and how to protect society from the evils of mankind. Helga thought that it was her duty to teach her house the importance of plants and how their existence could help cure illnesses and diseases within the wizarding society. Rowana believed intellect was an important corner stone in a society to keep the peace so she encouraged her house to study and right laws so harmony could be keep in their world.

The three friends were speechless. Rowana was the first to speak of the three, "Sal, what are you planning on doing, where are you planning on going?"

" I have realized that it is my duty to travel and help many species of snakes throughout the world. I know in my heart that my familiars are misunderstood and are hunted down and killed because of their association with dark magic."

Godric looked like he just lost a brother in combat. He had tears in his eyes not knowing what to say or how to react to the news. But, the four have always supported one another in their dreams and aspirations. "Sal, my brother, you know we will all support your decision and your house while you are away on your travels."

"Godric, my friend, I have decided not to return, but to retire and establish a sanctuary for my familiars where they may live without fear." Salazare responded in a quiet tone. "I do believe, my friends, that there will come a time where all of us will need to eventually turnover our houses to our protégés. For me, it is time."

And, as the centuries wore on, the four founders saw themselves leaving Hogwarts in search of their own personal interests, each one settling in different parts of the land that they all loved. Godric built and lived in his Castle Griffon located in the West Country near Cornwall, England. Sal built and lived in his Castle Serpente located in the Eastern England near Cambridgeshire. Rowan constructed and lived in her Castle Rabe located in Scotland. And Helga constructed and lived in her Castle Brock located in the Welsh countryside of England.


End file.
